Unwanted?
by cutecrystal
Summary: Before Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward try it in the forest that day. After, Edward disagrees to turn Bella into a vampire. What will happen to the both of them when it doesnt end like you thought it would? R
1. Finally

**This taked place before Breaking Dawn :D**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I opened the mailbox to find his letter which had a stamp of Vancouver in the corner. My heart paced to see what would be inside. Another list of the most beautiful qualities I have? Or a song which he happened to be humming. Opening the envelope I find what's a red paper. It read

**My love Bella.**

**You are so far away but so close at the same time. When I close my eyes I see only you. **

**Your smile, your eyes, your arms around mine.**

**I will be returning to see you shortly, **

**Vancouver is amazing. The vampire family here treated me like their own.**

**But I miss you more then ever now.**

**Close this letter and I will be there.**

I smiled at the thought of Edward coming back. Then I placed the red paper in the envelope and closed it.

"Hello love." I heard from behind me.

It was him! Edward stood their infront of my eyes looking oh so handsome.

"I missed you!" I said then leaping into his arms. We settled for a long deep kiss.

"I see you guys are busy." Alice murmured.

"Oh." I broke the kiss looking embarassed.

He stroked my hair, "yes Alice we are busy." He said the kissed me gently again.

"Ok carry on then. Nobody cares about Alice right?" She said then walked away stubornly.

"Edward when will you turn me into one of you guys?" I asked. This was taking to long. I keep growing older while he stays seventeen forever.

"I dont know about this Bella. You so happy as a human. I dont want to take it away from you."

"But I'll be happier with you! I love you Edward."

"You dont understand."

"All I need to understand is that I have to be with you." I then pulled him closer to me holding his collar.

He wouldnt give in. I was trying to be the most demanding person in this conversation but he wouldnt even change his expression to "ok Bella."

"I'm leaving!" I shouted then began walking toward's Charlie's house.

"Hold on there Miss Stuborn. I'll give you something in return for my not giving in behavior."

I cheered up. "What is that?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"I want to try it now. With you!"

He hesitated. "A Vampire always keep his word."

He lifted me on to his back then zoomed off towards the field.

We lay on our back looking at the clear sky.

I slowly listed Edwards shirt off of his back and placed my head on his beautiful chest.

He put his hands under my shirt.

"That tickles." I giggled.

"Oh sorry."

I blushed then we kissed much harder then before.


	2. Why?

- Sorry everybody that I couldn't keep writing, busy with school J-

BPOV

I couldn't stop. This was all I ever wanted… him!

"Edward why won't you turn me into a vampire?" I asked kissing his collarbone.

"Bella! That's enough, I give you what you want but you still want more? I would never do anything to ruin your happy life."

"I'm only happy because I have you Edward!" I shouted

Then to my surprise he knocked me off of him. I fell tumbling towards a tree. It hit me hard and I began to bleed rapidly from my forehead. "Edward am I really that unwanted?"

"Your not unwanted Bella… stop being a child and take things seriously for a change!" He screamed.

I shuttered at the thought that he didn't care. Here we were having the greatest time of our life, together, but all of a sudden he turns on me like this? I took my palm and rubbed the blood off of my temple. "Please try to relax Edward…"

"Do you know something? There was a girl before you too. Her name was Angelica. She was beautiful and I loved her very much. I decided to turn her into a vampire like me. But you know what? She died on the process! I killed her Bella! I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want to lose you like I lost Angelica." His face began to soften.

I ran to him taking him in my arms. "Edward that wont happen! Can we try though? What if it works?"

"What if what if what if! Shut up Bella. What if you die huh?"

I stared at him with blank eyes.

"Bella I cant do this! I can't love you if you make me do something I don't want to. I rather not meet again then have you dead." He grabbed him t-shirt then zoomed of to the forest.

"Edward! I'm sorry!" I shouted but there was no reply back. He was gone. I stood there… wondering what had just happened. Then I burst into tears realizing he was never coming back for me.


	3. JACOB!

I stubbled back home with my head down low. Charlie came out and noticed that i have just been standing outside on the porch.

"Bella what's wrong? Why dont you just come inside?" He asked

"hmm." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Charlie hurried toward me and took me in a fatherly hug. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Edward! He just left me, again!" I murmered under my breath.

I heard a distant sound as a car rolled up into the driveway. Then a familiar voice.

"Bella!" Jacob was beside me reaching his warm hand to my face.

I burst into tears as a collasped into his bare chest.

"Edward! You freaking bastard!" He growled for a second then phased into a werewolve.

"No Jacob!" I screamed but it was too late. He was rappidly vanishing into the distant.

* * *

I was out again, like usual. Not much of a shopper by still i found myself lingering around the mall now a days. Not perticularly with anyone but all by myself. Scanning through a rack of books at a book store i felt my stumach flip. I was feeling sick and i knew it. Automatically i placed my one hand to my belly and the other to my mouth. Vomit. It spewed out all over the floor. That was definatly my breakfast that came out.

"Sorry." I signed to the book keeper who was making disquasted faces at me.

"Just go!" She looked as if she was going to vomit next.

Before leaving I apologized millions of times. What just happened? I was getting dizzy and needed to go home now. With one glance at a newspaper placed on a cart, I instantly began to feel more food coming out of my mouth. It read "Man dead in Italy last night. Bones were burned and nothing was left other then ashes."

I ran into my car and turned it on. One word was in my mind, JACOB!


	4. REVIEWS NEEDS

I need more reviews!!!!! plzzz plzzzz thats wat inspires me, YOU!

SO the more you review the MORE i will write and the MORE chapters there will be sooner!!!!!

THIS WILL BE DELETED AFTER :P


End file.
